1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for evacuating lubricating oil in situ from the crankcase and oil filter of an engine, storing and transporting the removed oil, and discharging the removed oil at an oil collection facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines are generally lubricated by oil, which deteriorates during service, and which must periodically be changed. Removal of this oil from the crankcase of an engine is time consuming, and prone to leaks and spills, which may permeate the ground in the vicinity of the leak or spill.
The prior art has proposed a variety of schemes employing a variety of apparatuses to improve the efficiency of removal of old oil from and dispensing new oil to engines. The following patents are examples of systems mounted on wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,672, issued to Frank J. Senese on Jun. 20, 1978, discloses a pressure operated oil draining apparatus which is supported on a wheeled truck. A compressed air tank is employed to provide suction drawing oil through a dipstick conduit by application of the Bernoulli principle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,999, issued to Robert G. Cox on Feb. 25, 1975, discloses a pressure operated system for draining oil which is also disposed, in one embodiment, upon a wheeled truck. A vacuum pump provides suction for removing the oil. A readily mating coupler is employed to connect a hose to the engine for draining old oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,969, issued to Giovanni Rainero on Jul. 24, 1956, discloses a an oil replacement system employing an air compressor, and utilizing both suction and discharge sides of the pump to provide both suction and pressure to remove old oil and to inject new oil.
Additional systems, not explicitly described as being mobile, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,140, issued to Stanley J. W. Riches on Dec. 5, 1978, and 3,216,527, issued to Oliver G. Lewis on Nov. 9, 1965. Both references are directed to pressure operated systems for both draining old oil and refilling with new oil. The latter reference discloses a system relying upon both a vacuum pump and a separate source of compressed air.
In order to be compatible with existing motorized equipment, interfacing connectors are frequently required. A commonly employed point of interface is the threaded plug closing the sump of an engine. Most apparatuses for expediting oil removal require a plug adapted for ready connection and disconnection of a hose which leads back to the suction component of the oil draining device.
Examples are seen in the following references. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,578, issued on Sep. 17, 1991, to Arkady Dorf et al., and 4,745,894, issued to Robert A. Laipply et al. on May 24, 1988, disclose drain plugs adapted to include a fitting enabling rapid connection to an oil draining conduit. Both references include spring biased valves unseated upon mating with a corresponding coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,233, issued to Ram D. Bedi et al. on Dec. 11, 1990, discloses a T-fitting for attachment, at one side of the T, of a conventional drain plug, and at the other side of the T to a conduit utilized in pressure based evacuation of old oil.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.